A cell culture insert of the above-mentioned kind is known from DE 102 40 787 A1. In the cell culture insert according to that reference, the support arms and spacers dedicated to the support arms are distributed along the perimeter of the cell culture insert and configured with different lengths on the sides. The eccentric mounting owing to the differently configured support arms and spacers thus increases the size of a feeding window located between the cell culture insert and a surrounding wall of a multiwell plate into which a pipette can be inserted. This design of the cell culture insert has disadvantages in that these inserts are not located in the center of a receptacle for a multiwell plate. Consequently, positioning difficulties arise during automatic filling of the inserts.